Odas al Amor
by SuAries
Summary: Mini historias o drabbles que hablan de las diversas interpretaciones del amor, narrados principalmente por Ichigo y Rukia. Post manga y AU , incluye mis lamentos y tributos al Ichiruki.
1. Hasta que Vuelva a Amanecer

**Hasta que nos vuelva a amanecer**

* * *

En cuanto al amor debo admitir que soy un poco lento, si me comparas con otros tipos, claro está. Me tardé más de cuarenta años en decidirme, y luego otros cuantos en atreverme a decírtelo, pero aquí estoy, al menos reconoce el valor de mi esfuerzo.

Puede que ya lo sospecharas, quizás era algo predecible, y comprendo que no es lo que deseabas, lo lamento.

Sé que te guardas para él esos suspiros, es fácil entenderlo al verte en silencio mientras te pierdes en el cielo. Siempre le estaré agradecido, sé que también lo haces, pero no quiero verte sufrir así en secreto porque este es nuestro momento, no quiero saber que todavía lo añoras.

Muéstrame de nuevo aquel brillo de tus ojos, hazme vibrar el pecho con esa determinación que te envuelve, lléname de orgullo y devoción. Hazle saber que no nos interesa su teatro de amor y felicidad, ese que han montado por allá, nosotros nos tenemos uno al otro, esta es nuestra oportunidad.

Crecimos en este lugar y ahora por fin podremos llamarle hogar; por eso toma mi mano, acéptame esta noche y por todas las demás, dancemos juntos hasta que amanezca de nuevo, así otra vez más.

Quiéreme de nuevo como lo hacías tiempo atrás, quiéreme de nuevo y te juro que no te arrepentirás. Te amaré más profundo y más intenso, cada día más.

Muéstrame todo aquello que le guardas, entrégamelo y te prometo que lo sabré valorar. Solo a mí, entrégame todo hasta que el tiempo se acabe una vez más, hasta que nos vuelva a amanecer.

Ya mañana regresaremos a trabajar, a la interminable lucha para poder soñar una vez más, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, otra noche de nuevo en la oscuridad.

* * *

 ** _Bien, ¿qué tal?_**

 ** _Espero que adivinen quién es este enamorado... está bastante claro. :)_**

 ** _Quería publicar pequeñas historias dispersas, así que de vez en vez soltaré una por aquí. No sé si les interesa, pero por aquello que alguien lo llegue a notar, están basados en algunas canciones._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	2. Ahora

**Ahora**

* * *

La recuerdo con un ligero vestido, ese aire de niña que no le dije jamás pero me encantaba, y largas noches sin luna, tan lejanas ahora, saltando y riendo a carcajadas.

Y como me miraba, y yo que no era capaz de entender nada.

Se acercaba a mí, de pronto se detenía. Su cara preocupada que miraba al cielo y luego me sonreía, todos me hablaban pero no lo comprendía, solo la miraba a ella y ella a mí, así a la distancia.

Después ya no recuerdo nada.

Entonces la extraña despedida de aquel día, y su mirada que me decía lo que no podía con palabras. Mis manos me quemaban por acariciarla, intentando retenerla un segundo más.

Ya no me hablaba, pero yo sabía lo que sufría y en silencio solo la observaba.

Jamás comprendí nada.

La extraño tanto ahora, me siento morir un poco cada día, ahora que ya se lo que debía decir, lo que debía hacer... ya no sé cuánto he llorado.

Y el deseo y el miedo, sólo un pequeño gran fragmento de mi vida.

Pienso en mi juventud, lo que no fue... mi alma está llena de dudas, son tantas preguntas que no hicimos. Ahora no estoy tan seguro.

No puedo alejarla de mi mente, incluso extraño hasta su voz. Necesito gritar, desgarrarme la garganta para aliviar el pesar que siento en el alma.

Porque hasta ahora me estoy dando cuenta, si pudiera decir lo que debía, si hiciera lo que debía. Aunque no estoy tan seguro.

Sólo un pequeño gran fragmento de mi vida.

* * *

 _Hola! como menciono en el resumen son drabbles o un intento de ellos, pero bueno que son cortitos y eso vale._

 _Espero gusten y encuentren la similitud con lo que corresponde, creo que si leyeron el manga sabrán las escenas que hago alusión._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._


	3. No me Olvides

**No te olvides de mí  
**

* * *

Me pregunto si todavía puedes pensar en mí, si aún recuerdas cuánto nos divertíamos en aquel tiempo. Lentamente nuestros caminos se han ido separando, pero no temas al cambio, piensa en los momentos que disfrutamos y no te olvides de mí.

¿Seguiremos adelante?

Solo te pido no te atrevas a olvidarme, quiero que recuerdes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, ven y cuéntame tus dudas y problemas, comparte conmigo parte de tu dolor, sabes que lo recibiré sin quejarme. Dame todo lo que tengas, sea bueno o malo, porque el amor es así de extraño.

Aun cuando la lluvia siga cayendo, cuando la tormenta no se detenga yo estaré siempre a tu lado, solo debes decir mi nombre. Si caes te ayudaré a levantarte, solo llámame que yo estaré ahí para ti.

Si algún día vuelves aquí yo estaré esperándote, ¿me mirarás entonces?

¿Serás capaz de ver en mí lo que buscabas?

Yo te miraré a los ojos y diré tu nombre, ¿podrás decir el mío? No intentes fingir, solo mírame ¿podrás reconocerme?

No importa la distancia, realmente eso no importa, porque aun si estás muy lejos, me pregunto ¿Pronunciarás mi nombre?

* * *

 **Yo de nuevo!**

 **Primero agradezco sinceramente a todos los que han leído, quiero continuar compartiendo estos cortos con ustedes, y espero que puedan disfrutar y encontrarle sentido. Es inevitable la similitud con canciones (un clásico de los ochentas...), pues son mi inspiración involuntaria, sólo se me ocurre darles sentido Ichuruki aunque tengan nada que ver.  
**


	4. Condenado

Condenado

* * *

En medio de la calma silenciosa de la noche, expectante observa el cielo oscuro desde la ventana mientras su mente divaga por el día. Piensa en ella, recuerda lo hermosa que lucía esta mañana, la sonrisa en sus labios, esa mirada tentadora.

-Sabes... Eres como una estrella

Surge de pronto, sin un aviso o cedante para el dolor que se apodera de su pecho tan rápido como la idea misma llega. Un retorcido sentimiento que lo embarga y asfixia, que vuelve todo pesado y gris, como una maldición. Recién comienza su tortura, y comprende que no podrá escapar de ella.

* * *

Hola! He vuelto con otro drabble, y tiene justo cien palabras (sin contar el título y esta nota), me ha gustado la idea y trataré de hacer más así. Bueno, eso si alguien lee… pero en fin, gracias si llegaste aquí!

Nota: es Renji…


	5. El Pacto

**El Pacto**

* * *

La noche es cálida y serena, cubierta por un cielo repleto de estrellas vacilantes que completan el cuadro perfecto para lo que haremos. Mañana al amanecer, cuando el sol despunte en el horizonte, finalmente serás libre. Estas listo, no temas, que el miedo es humano y símbolo de debilidad.

Yo te daré el poder que buscas, la inmortalidad que deseas, el mundo será pequeño para ti, y si ella lo decide, también tendrá un lugar, la dejaré estar cerca tuyo, que sea eterna como nosotros. No me interpondré, podrán amarse libremente pues el tiempo ya no será más un enemigo...

* * *

 **Yo de nuevo!, les comparto un nuevo drabble que espero les agrade, me gusta darle protagonismo al hollow de Ichigo, que en mi opinión es muy interesante.**


	6. La Muralla

**La Muralla**

* * *

Me detienes en la calle y trazas una línea imaginaria, como si esta fuera una muralla y sólo tú estás del otro lado. Me dices que no te estoy dejando avanzar, crees conocerme y me retas a seguirte o simplemente dejarte ir. Pero no es tan fácil...

Te vas corriendo y yo me quedo aquí, del otro lado de esta línea imaginaria. La oscuridad está avanzando, envolviendo las calles que transito. Donde sea que miro sólo veo el vacío, las luces de la ciudad se mezclan con las estrellas.

¿Desde la cima el mundo se verá tan vasto?

Tengo todo lo necesario pero no se si quiero irme, talvez no estoy listo aún. Me estoy quedando atrás, me estas dejando por lo que no tienes, entonces ahora me pregunto si tu esfuerzo dará frutos, si la búsqueda no solo te dejará la incertidumbre. Estoy tratando de entender, buscando la razón detrás de esto, pero me quedo atascado en el silencio de aquel beso que no fui capaz de percibir.

Me exasperas, te grito que no me importa si a ti no te importa, porque tienes tu vida y yo la mía. Y antes de darme cuenta ya estoy corriendo hasta tu puerta. La expectativa recorre mi cuerpo ansioso mientras se escapa como un escalofrío por mi espalda la idea de que talvez ya no estás aquí... Un grito se atasca en mi garganta, te ruego para que me dejes entrar, talvez no soy el elegido pero déjame sentir ese fuego otra vez.

* * *

 **Y yo estoy aquí... de vuelta. Había perdido las ganas de seguir con esto pero la verdad me da nostalgia dejarlo tirado, así que lo continuaré cada vez que me entren ganas, talvez algún día podré releer con cariño y recordar esta época. Y por supuesto agradeceré de corazón a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer e incluso le toman el gusto. Gracias de verdad, y ojalá lo disfruten siquiera un poquito como yo lo hago. ^^**


	7. Secreto

**Secreto**

* * *

La dejó ir, estaba resignado a vivir sin su existencia. Luego la condenó a morir y no movió un dedo para salvarla, aún cuando se sentía muerto por dentro.

Sólo reaccionó al ver aquella suave sonrisa en su rostro, la firme determinación en su mirada.

Fue tan hermosa y sublime que lo hipnotizó.

Pero sus ojos no estaban dirigidos a él, si no a aquel hombre que se atrevió a retarlo, el que la arrancó de su lado para después dejarla sola otra vez.

El mismo que la destruyó.

¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

Si tan sólo él tuviera una oportunidad…

* * *

 **Hola! Yo de nuevo... Si alguien lee esto y tiene el gusto de hacerme saber su opinión le agradeceré mucho. Es que es algo solitario no saber si les gustó :(**

 **Igual gracias si llegas hasta aquí. ^^**

 *** Si saben quién es este verdad?**


End file.
